


Tainted

by hwan43



Category: ikonic
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan43/pseuds/hwan43
Summary: "Nothing hurts more than a heart left wondering why."
Relationships: Double B - Relationship, bobdong, jundong - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> \- All characters and events -- even those based on real people -- are entirely fictional.  
> \- Don't mind typos and grammar lapses.

****

**_"_** ** _Junhoe_** ** _, enough!"_** Donghyuk tried to stop Junhoe from hitting the guy who's currently on the ground, barely breathing. **_"I said enough! You're_** ** _gonna_** ** _kill him!"_** He tried to pull the latter away but the younger ignored him, roughly pushing him aside. 

**_"He deserves it!"_** the younger fired back. 

Donghyuk stiffened, as he was about to land one more punch on the guy's face. **_"YAAA KOO JUNHOEEEEE!"_** the older holding back the tears that threatened to fall ** _. “I'm begging! PLEASE … STOP!"_** he screamed at the top of his lungs to snap the younger back to his senses, his voice cracking. 

The moment Junhoe saw Donghyuk trembling, the former’s anger quickly subsided. He knew all too well when the older calls him by his full name that things were serious - he's gonna be dead one way or another. He was immediately beside his best friend, wrapping his arms around the older. 

**_"I- I'm- I'm sorry."_** He gently whispered on the older’s ears. When he heard Donghyuk sob, it broke his heart to a million pieces ** _. "Please don't cry. I'm really sorry. You know you mean the world to me and I'm_** ** _gonna_** ** _fight whoever hurts you."_**

Donghyuk pushed him away, keeping Junhoe at arm’s length so that they could see each other's wrecked state. **_"I know how much you care for me, Jun, but you don't need to go that far. You almost got him killed!"_**

The older paused as he saw the guy move at the corner of his eye, tracing his now busted lips. **_"D-_** ** _Dongi_** ** _??"_** he pleaded; guilt visible in his eyes. The guy slowly tried to sit and reach for Donghyuk's hand. **_"I- I'm really sorry"._**

Junhoe's blood boiled at the sight of the guy's hand in Donghyuk's lifeless one. He grabbed and removed it right in an instant, hiding the older behind him so the guy can't come near his best friend. 

**_"_** ** _Dongi_** ** _, it's not... W-what you t-think. L-let me explain."_** The guy struggled to keep his balance as he wobbly faced both Junhoe and Donghyuk. He knew he fucked up real bad seeing how Junhoe almost beating him to a pulp. Donghuk had warned him before about his best friend and although he was aware of it, there he was, still making himself experience it firsthand. 

A foolish action that scarred his lover's heart and ruined his trust. He couldn’t think clearly. The only thing that matters to him right now is to clear the misunderstanding between them. **_“_** ** _Dongggiiii_** ** _. Please, let’s …. Talk.”_** He pleaded, ignoring Junhoe’s deadly glare. He needs to fix this. He needs to fix them. **_“Hm? Please”_** He insisted, trying to open his swollen right eye. 

Donghyuk sighed and nodded. **_“Jun?”_**

**_“Are you sure you’re_** ** _gonna_** ** _be okay? I can stay if you want.”_** Junhoe ran his hands on the older’s arm, worried that the older might breakdown again. 

**_“It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Thanks.”_** the older sounding calmer than earlier. 

**_“Call me when you need me. I’ll be waiting outside.”_** the younger tousled the hair of his best friend and flashed a forced smile before leaving, the older giving a timid smile in response. 

* * *

*19 hours ago* 

  


Donghyuk didn’t notice Junhoe’s arrival until he heard a loud horn. 

**_“Where’s your lover boy? Thought he’ll be joining us.”_** Junhoe greeted his best friend as soon as he opened the car’s front door. 

  
**_“He’s with his previous colleagues. Reunion or something.”_** Donghyuk replied while throwing his bag on the back seat. 

  
The younger one’s mouth formed a big O, enlarging his eyes to tease the older. **_“_** ** _Ohhhh_** ** _. Should we go then?”_** Satisfaction etched on his face when the older rolled his eyes in response. 

  
Donghyuk signaled the younger to start the engine. **_“Yeah, let’s go. We both know_** ** _Yunhyeong_** ** _hates latecomers.”_**

Both of them chuckled as they put on their seat belts. They drove off with Bob Dylan’s playlist blasting inside the car with the younger singing at the top of his lungs, perfectly mouthing the words. 

Junhoe then noticed that Donghyuk suddenly got fidgety. He turned the volume down and pulled the car over, tapping the latter’s shoulder with a little bit of pressure. **_“Hey, what’s wrong? You okay?”_**

  
Donghyuk turned to him, giving him an awkward smile, and nodded. 

  
**_“Here.”_** Junhoe grabbed the bottled water he kept inside his car and handed it to the older, hoping to alleviate his nervous state. ** _“We can just go home if you’re uncomfortable.”_** When Donghyuk didn’t react, he got his phone and dialed Yunhyeong’s number. 

  


_Ring …. Ring … Ring …_

  


**_“_** ** _Junhoe_** ** _! Where are you? The event is about to start. You can still make it on time, right?”_** The man on the other end asked in one breath. 

**_“Slow down, man. We’re almost there but…”_** Junhoe glanced at his best friend. **_“_** ** _Donghyuk_** ** _suddenly felt sick so I’m bringing him home.”_**

**_“Jeez! Is Dongdong having attacks again? Is he okay? Maybe you need to bring him to the hospital. Should I go with you? I can postpone the event.”_** Yunhyeong’s voice now laced with worry. 

  
Junhoe’s piercing gaze remained on Donghyuk, who was constantly checking on his phone. **_“Woah, woah, woah. Yun_** ** _relax_** ** _! It’s not that bad. I got him. Sorry we can’t make it but congratulations on your restaurant’s grand opening. Go on with the event, I’ll update you, okay?”_**

  
**_“Sure? It’s not that I’m hoping it to worsen but let me know when it does. Take care! Both of you.”_**

Donghyuk mouthed, _“I’m sorry.”_ before checking his phone again. He didn’t even realize they had already arrived in front of his apartment until he heard the clicking of the hand break and Junhoe’s voice, **_“We’re here.”_**

The older looked up and indeed they were back. **_“Oh!”_**

  
**_“Busy with your lover boy?_** ” Junhoe asked as he stretched his head to take a peek on Donghyuk’s phone. 

Donghyuk quickly turned his phone around and gave an awkward smile. ** _“Ha?_** ** _Ahhh_** ** _… Hm.”_**

  
**_“Isn’t he with his friends?”_** The younger asked. When Donghyuk nodded, he egged the older to tell him what’s wrong. **_“So? Did something happen?”_**

**_“He texted me and he seemed drunk already. I tried to call him but… he’s not picking up.”_**

**_“Try again? Maybe he fell asleep? You can just let him stay there since they’ve been drinking and he can just go home once he’s sober.”_**

**_“I wouldn’t mind but he mentioned that…”_** Donghyuk tilted his head, considering the option but when he hesitantly glanced at Junhoe, he saw the younger’s face turn serious. 

Junhoe raised a brow. **_“That what?”_**

  
**_“That his ex is there too.”_** Donghyuk cautiously said. 

**_“What!? Why did you allow him to go there when his psycho ex is there? And why go in the first place!?”_**

  
The older bit his lip and put his hands up defensively. **_“He said he didn’t know he'd be there. I wouldn’t have allowed him to go if I knew.”_**

  
**_“Do you know the place? Try calling him again.”_** Junhoe already had his hand on his car keys, ready to go. 

Donghyuk sighed as he was connected to the phone operator, yet again. **_“He’s not picking up.”_**

**_“Fuck! And he didn’t even tell you the address?”_**

  
The older shook his head and redialed again. **_“He told me it’s his close friend’s house in Ulsan._** \-- **_“Hello? Bob?”_**

  
**_“Hi. Bobby is sleeping. Who’s this?”_**

**_“This is_** ** _Donghyuk_** ** _, his... LOVER.”_** Donghyuk put emphasis on the word “lover” after hearing a familiar voice on the other line. 

He felt a dull poking pain on his chest, as he instantly knew who answered the phone - Bobby’s ex. Donghyuk wouldn’t so much as blink if it were any other ex but this particular ex was the psychopath who kept sending the older threats, going as far as using different phone numbers. He even made up stories and posted it on his SNS, all in hopes to break them up. 

It irked Donghyuk that the ex was trying to put up an act. It was obvious that it was him who called since Bobby put the photo of them together as Donghyuk’s caller ID. His mind racing as questions kept popping one after another. 

**_“Oh, hi_** ** _Donghyuk_** ** _. Uhm, Bobby’s asleep. Want me to wake him up?”_** Donghyuk could hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

The younger gritted his teeth and gripped the phone tighter. “ ** _YES PLEASE!”_** Even at times like this, he still tries to show respect to the person on the other line knowing he’s older than him. 

  
**_“Bob, it’s_** ** _Donghyuk_** ** _.”_**

**_“_** ** _Hmmmm_** ** _.”_** Bobby’s muffled reply could be heard. 

  
**_“He’s on the other line.”_**

**_“Why the fuck did you answer!?!”_** Was the last thing Donghyuk heard before the line got cut off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FairyHeart0207 and kimfairybjb for always helping me out.


End file.
